


Blank sheets

by Jusdrein_Jusdaun (TheDrunkenBum)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrunkenBum/pseuds/Jusdrein_Jusdaun
Summary: Character bio sheetsBlank forms





	1. Part 1

**Name:**    
 **Name meaning:**    
 **Nicknames:**    
 **Age:**    
 **How old s/he appears:**    
 **Birthdate:**    
MBTI:   
Zodiac:  
Element:  
Nationality/Race:  
Eyes:  
Hair:  
Skin:  
Body type:  
Height/weight:  
Facial details:  
Features/marks:  
Health:  
Sexuality:  
Physical limitations:  
Physical advantages:  
Clothing/accessories:  
  
Mother:  
Father:  
Siblings:  
Birth order:  
Pets:  
Close friends:  
Acquaintances:  
Nemeses:  
Significant other:  
Other relevant people:  
Liked or disliked?:  
  
Schooling:  
Athletics:  
Hobbies:  
Skilled at:  
Unskilled at:  
Trait s/he wishes s/he had:  
  
Temperament:  
Attitude:  
Quirks:  
Priorities:  
Philosophy:  
Good habits:  
Bad habits:  
Positive traits:  
Negative traits:  
Weaknesses:  
Strengths:  
Proud of:  
Embarrassed by:  
Fears/phobias:  
Secrets:  
Regrets:  
Angered by:  
Calmed by:  
Most at ease when:  
Ill at east when:  
Soft spot:  
  
In a crisis:  
Under pressure:  
In awkward social situations:  
Can s/he keep a secret?:  
Independent or needy?:  
People are inherently…:  
Spiritual beliefs:  
Day or night?:  
Pessimist or optimist?:  
Big picture or small details?:  
  
Important events in life:  
Short-term goals/hopes:  
Long-term goals/hopes:  
How s/he feels about self:  
  
Likes/Dislikes:  
Food:  
Drink:  
Color:  
Animals:  
Chores:  
Season:  
Expletives:  
Other


	2. Part 2

**1\.  Ask yourself these basic questions:**

  * How old are they mentally/spiritually?  Do they have an old soul, or are they a perpetual kid at heart?  Does their personality not coincide with their physical age? 
  * What do they care about most in the world?  What would they die for?
  * What are their interests?  What books, movies, and shows do they read/watch religiously?  What do they geek out over?
  * What’s the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to them?  Have they told anyone?  If so, who?
  * On that note, what is one secret they’ve never told anyone?
  * What was their childhood like?  Was it happy?  Tragic?  Why or why not?
  * How many relationships do they have?  How have they affected them?
  * What is their greatest fear?  
  * What was the best thing that ever happened to them?
  * What was the worst thing that ever happened to them?
  * If you had to describe the character in one word, what is the first that comes to mind?



**2\.  Once that’s done, get nosy.**

  * Empty their pockets, backpack, or purse.  Make a list of everything inside.  What do they always take with them?  Why?
  * Describe their bedroom.  Is it neat, or messy?  Is it minimalist?  Cluttered?  Are they neat, or messy by nature?  Is there any artwork on the wall, any posters?  Are there lots of books?  A TV?  Stuffed animals?  Be as detailed as you want to be, and think about why your character has these things and what they say about them.  
  * If they have one, describe their car.  What kind of car do they drive?  How does it correlate with their personality, their career?  Do they keep any photos of loved ones?  Are there lots of fast food containers?
  * We’ve already touched on this briefly, but think about their books.  Write down at least ten titles on their shelf.  Think about what genres they like, what authors, and why they might enjoy them. 
  * What kind of movie genres do they like?  What kind of TV shows?  Why do they enjoy them?  Do they have any guilty pleasures that they’d rather anyone not know about?  
  * Take a look inside their closet.  What kind of clothes do they wear?  What’s their style?  Can they afford the clothes they’d actually like to wear?  Are they preppy?  Is their closet organized, or is it a hot mess?



**3\.  Get to know the family.**

  * What are their parents like?  Do they have a good relationship?  Are they friends?  Do they just plain suck?  If so, why?
  * If they don’t have a good relationship with their parents, are there any parental figures that their close with?  What are they like?  
  * Do they have any siblings?  Are they close?  Are they protective of them, or vice versa?
  * What is their nationality?  Do they have strong ties to their heritage, or could they care less?
  * What about their extended family?  Do they have any weird relatives?  (In my opinion, every character should have at least one weird relative.  They are a lot of fun to write.)  



**4\.   Fill in the details.**

Brainstorm random questions about your characters, their likes, dislikes, et cetera.  Here are examples:

  * What is their favorite food?  
  * Their favorite beverage?  
  * Their favorite movie?  
  * Their favorite book?
  * Their favorite TV show?
  * What is their dream job?
  * Do they keep a journal?
  * Do they have good handwriting, or is it illegible from excessive note-taking?  
  * What’s their favorite color?  
  * What’’s their favorite kind of weather?  Do they like sunny days, or rainy ones?
  * Can they draw?  Are they artistic in general?
  * What kind of romantic/sexual partner do they like (if they’re interested in that sort of thing at all)?  Do they have a ‘type?’    
  * What would their ideal date be (even just with friends)?  Do they like generic dinner and movie-type stuff, or do they favor museums and plays? 
  * What would their ideal afternoon look like?
  * Do they prefer TV or books?
  * Are they introverted or extroverted?  Do they hate social gatherings, or thrive on them?  Do they relish in alone time?
  * Coffee or tea?
  * Cats or dogs? 
  * Do they eat breakfast?  If so, what?
  * What’s their opinion on pineapple pizza? 




	3. Part 3

1- What’s their full name?

2- What’s the reason/meaning behind their name?

3- Do they have a nickname? What’s the meaning behind it?

4- Do they have a false name? Why? Does it have any meaning?

5- How old are they? How old do they appear?

6- What is their eye color? Do they have to use glasses or contacts? How good/bad is their vision?

7- What is their weight/height? What kind of body type/build do they have?

8- What is their skin tone/type? If they have fur, how long is it? Does it have any markings or patterns?

9- Do they have any distinguishing marks? 

10- What are their prominent features?

11- How attractive are they to others?

12- Are they healthy? If no, why not?

13- What’s their favorite color? Why?

14- What’s their least favorite color? Why?

15- What’s their favorite music? Why?

16- What kind of food do they like or have to eat?

17- What kind of books do they like to read?

18- How do they get around? 

19- Are they a daredevil or more cautious?

20- How do they handle being alone?

21- Name any good habits they have

22- Name any bad habits they have

23- What are their favorite hobbies or pastimes?

24- How would they like to spend a rainy day? A sunny day?

25- Where do they come from? What is their culture? Any traditions or things of that sort in their hometown?

26- List out their immediate family. How good is their relationship with them?

27- Are they diurnal or nocturnal? Early bird or night owl?

28- What are they afraid of? What are they not afraid of?

29- What are their goals? How are they going to achieve those goals?

30- Are there any obstacles that might get in the way of their goals?

31- How well known are they among the common folk? Is it for a good reason?

32- Do they hold any secrets? What are they?

33- When confronted with danger, how would they react?

34- What is their species? Describe their species and their features

35- What is their basic story?


	4. The hard fourth

  * Does your character have siblings or family members in their age group? Which  **one**  are they closest with?



 

  * What is/was your character’s relationship with their mother like?



 

  * What is/was your character’s relationship with their father like?



 

  * Has your character ever witnessed something that fundamentally changed them? If so, does anyone else know?



 

  * On an average day, what can be found in your character’s pockets?



 

  * Does your character have recurring themes in their dreams?



 

  * Does your character have recurring themes in their nightmares?



 

  * Has your character ever fired a gun? If so, what was their first target?



 

  * Is your character’s current socioeconomic status different than it was when they were growing up?



 

  * Does your character feel more comfortable with more clothing, or with less clothing?



 

  * In what situation was your character the most afraid they’ve ever been?



 

  * In what situation was your character the most calm they’ve ever been?



 

  * Is your character bothered by the sight of blood? If so, in what way?



 

  * Does your character remember names or faces easier?



 

  * Is your character preoccupied with money or material possession? Why or why not?



 

  * Which does your character idealize most: happiness or success?



 

  * What was your character’s favorite toy as a child?



 

  * Is your character more likely to admire wisdom, or ambition in others?



 

  * What is your character’s biggest relationship flaw? Has this flaw destroyed relationships for them before?



 

  * In what ways does your character compare themselves to others? Do they do this for the sake of self-validation, or self-criticism?



 

  * If something tragic or negative happens to your character, do they believe they may have caused or deserved it, or are they quick to blame others?



 

  * What does your character like in other people?



 

  * What does your character dislike in other people?



 

  * How quick is your character to trust someone else?



 

  * How quick is your character to suspect someone else? Does this change if they are close with that person?



 

  * How does your character behave around children?



 

  * How does your character normally deal with confrontation?



 

  * How quick or slow is your character to resort to physical violence in a confrontation?



 

  * What did your character dream of being or doing as a child? Did that dream come true?



 

  * What does your character find repulsive or disgusting?



 

  * Describe a scenario in which your character feels most comfortable.



 

  * Describe a scenario in which your character feels most uncomfortable.



 

  * In the face of criticism, is your character defensive, self-deprecating, or willing to improve?



 

  * Is your character more likely to keep trying a solution/method that didn’t work the first time, or immediately move on to a different solution/method?



 

  * How does your character behave around people they like?



 

  * How does your character behave around people they dislike?



 

  * Is your character more concerned with defending their honor, or protecting their status?



 

  * Is your character more likely to remove a problem/threat, or remove themselves from a problem/threat?



 

  * Has your character ever been bitten by an animal? How were they affected (or unaffected)?



 

  * How does your character treat people in service jobs?



 

  * Does your character feel that they deserve to have what they want, whether it be material or abstract, or do they feel they must earn it first?



 

  * Has your character ever had a parental figure who was not related to them?



 

  * Has your character ever had a dependent figure who was not related to them?



 

  * How easy or difficult is it for your character to say “I love you?” Can they say it without meaning it?



 

  * What does your character believe will happen to them after they die? Does this belief scare them?




	5. The random Five

1) If they had a tumblr, what would they post about?

 

2) What’s their favorite color?

 

3) What makes them laugh?

 

4) If they had one day left to live, how would they spend it?

 

5) Do they have any annoying habits?

 

6) What’s their favorite movie genre?

 

7) What are their religious beliefs?

 

8) What’s their current job? (if they have one)

 

9) How do they react to confrontation? 

 

10) Do they have a criminal record?

 

11) What’s their favorite plant?

 

12) Can they play any instruments?

 

13) What are they proudest of?

 

14) What’s their biggest insecurity?

 

15) What do they most often dream about?


	6. The special sixth

1) Name something they were really afraid of as a kid

 

2) With which fictional serial killer/psychopath figure could they relate?

 

3) Languages they’d like to learn/be able to speak?

 

4) Hidden talents, not even themselves know about?

 

5) What would they name their kids?

 

6) If they do, how often do they masturbate on average?

 

7) Celebrity crushes?

 

8) Do they go with the hype or are they always looking for more underground things to like (ex: music, movies etc)

 

9) Any allergies?

 

10) Yaoi or Yuri?

 

11) Any fandoms they’re into?

 

12) Hogwarts house they would fit in?

 

13) Game Of Thrones house they would fit in?

 

14) Optimistic or pessimistic?

 

15) What kind of drugs do they consume regularly? (ex: alcohol, cigarettes etc)

 

16) Do they play any video games?

 

17) Do they feel comfortable looking other people in the face/in the eyes?

 

18) Netflix or illegal streaming for free?

 

19) An emoji/text face they often use

 

20) A phrase/word/expression they often say without realizing

 

21) How do they feel about violence against animals?

 

22) Alcoholic drinks they easily get drunk from?

 

23) If they had to kill a person, how would they rather do it? (ex: stab with a knife, shoot,..)

 

24) Smells that trigger them/they associate with bad memories/people?

 

25) How was their first kiss?

 

26) Opinion on Manga and Anime?

 

27) If they could change one thing about their body, what would it be and why?

 

28) Would they ever agree to go on a blind date?

 

29) Do they believe in things like magic and supernatural things?

 

30) If they could have a mythical creature as a pet, what would they choose?

 

31) Have they ever had a near-death experience or did they ever actually die?

 

32) How do they like to wear their hair?

 

33) How do they interact in a group project? What role do they automatically take?

 

34) Are they afraid of fire or water?

 

35) Ever watched porn? Did they enjoy it?

 

34) Songs that relate to their personality and life experiences

 

35) Do they get stage anxiety or are they comfortable with performing?

 

36) What do they look for in a good book/movie?

 

37) What do they look for in a partner?

 

38) Do they believe in the existence of aliens? How do they feel about this topic?

 

39) Do they like talking about things like the meaning of life, the universe, god, the end of the world etc?

 

40) Any specific foods they absolutely hate for some reason and would never eat?

 

41) Their favorite pizza topping?

 

42) What zodiac sign are they and can their personality relate to the traits of said signs?

 

43) What do their dreams look like? Do they have nightmares often? How do they feel?

 

44) Have they got a green thumb or are they terribly bad at keeping plants alive?

 

45) If they were given a death note, how would they use it or would they even want to use it?

 

46) Do they wear socks in bed?

 

47) Do they wear anything at all in bed or do they sleep naked/in underwear?

 

48) Would they stand up for their rights/the rights of others and fight discrimination?

 

49) If they ever attended school, what was their favorite subject and were they good at it?

 

50) A random fun fact about your character!


	7. Beach edition

  * Describe your OC’s swimwear



 

  * What does your OC wear to the beach?



 

  * Which OC runs straight into the ocean upon arrival?



 

  * A kid accidentally kicks sand at your OC. How do they react?



 

  * Which OC gets buried in the sand?



 

  * Which OC brings everything (drinks, towels, sunscreen, etc)?



 

  * Imagine your OCs exploring the tide pools



 

  * Which OC falls asleep while sunbathing and wakes up with a weird tan?



 

  * Imagine your OC building (or trying to build) a sand castle



 

  * Your OC vs a tiny crab



 

  * Your OC vs the piece of seaweed that unexpectedly touches their leg



 

  * Your OC vs that seagull who keeps trying to steal their food



 

  * Which OC eats all of the boardwalk food?



 

  * Imagine your OC attempting to surf. How well they do is up to you



 

  * Which OC somehow manages to make an alliance with the seagulls?



 

  * Which OC gets sunburned?



 

  * How well can your OCs swim?



 

  * Imagine your OC trying to pose in the sand, but gets hit with a wave



 

  * Which OC just stares out over the vast expanse of ocean, letting the waves lap at their feet, and slowly sinking deeper into the cool sand?



 

  * Which OC is terrified of being washed out to sea?



 

  * Does your OC prefer the beach or the boardwalk?



 

  * Which OC enjoys beachcombing?



 

  * Which OC finds the most beautiful shell, rock, or piece of sea glass?



 

  * Which OC manages to lose a shoe?



 

  * Imagine your OCs watching the sunset beneath the waves




	8. Social Eight

1) What is their one embarrassing secret favorite song?

  
2) What is one thing they do when they’re home alone?

  
3) Have they ever killed someone?

  
4) Describe their childhood in five words

  
6) Most traumatic experience?

  
7) Favorite smell?

  
8) Do they have any social media? What do they post there?

  
9) If they ever attended school, what were they like as a student?

  
10) Ever did any form of self-harm? 

  
11) Do they have a creative hobby?

  
12) How would they imagine hell if there was one?

  
13) How would they imagine heaven if there was one?

  
14) Where do they think would they go after their death, hell or heaven?

  
15) Thoughts on overweight, beauty standards and gender constructs?

  
16) Kinks, fetish, phantasies?

  
15) Songs that make them cry

  
16) Pet Peeves

  
17) Something they would never wear

  
18) Have they ever stalked someone?

  
19) Nightshower type or dayshower type?

  
20) How many stuffed animals do they own? 


	9. Road trip to the Ninth

  * Which OC is the driver? Where are the other OCs sitting in the vehicle?



 

  * What form of transportation are your OCs using (RV, motorcycles, on foot, etc.)?



 

  * What’s playing on the radio?



 

  * Imagine your OCs reacting towards staying overnight at an incredibly shady motel



 

  * Which OC gets homesick nearly immediately? Do they get over it?



 

  * Imagine your OCs getting lost



 

  * Which OC yells “HORSE” whenever they pass by horses?



 

  * What does your OC do to pass the time on a long stretch of road?



 

  * Imagine your OCs playing I Spy



 

  * Which OC brings a guitar to serenade the other OCs as they travel?



 

  * What happens when your OCs meet a hitchhiker?



 

  * Which OC insists on stopping at every fruit stall to buy snacks and chat with the seller?



 

  * Which OC gets accidentally left behind at a stop? How long does it take before anyone realizes that they’re gone?



 

  * Which OC buys cheesy souvenirs as keepsakes and to give to their friends who didn’t come with them?



 

  * Imagine your OC sitting on the hood of the car with a thermos of hot cocoa in their hands, watching the sunrise



 

  * Which OC is on a quest to try as many different kinds of food as they can on this trip?



 

  * Which OC points out every strange sign they pass by on the road and reads them aloud to the amusement or annoyance of everyone else?



 

  * Which OC has to stop to relieve themselves every hour or so?



 

  * Imagine your OCs getting pulled into a side quest when one OC claims that they saw a cryptid



 

  * What happens when the vehicle runs out of fuel in the middle of nowhere?



 

  * Which OC starts taking increasingly daring nature/action photos of themselves and their friends?



 

  * Which OC starts out stressed about the amount of work they’re leaving at home, and slowly lets themself have fun?



 

  * Imagine your OCs stopping by the side of a quiet road to go stargazing. Bonus points if they all end up falling asleep together, warm, happy, and surrounded by their friends




	10. Faithful Ten

  * Which deadly sin are they?



 

  * Which of the seven virtues are they?



 

  * If confronted with the need to choose: goodness or kindness? Do they believe in a distinction between the two? (Think the Witch vs the Baker from  _Into the Woods_.)



 

  * What do they have the least tolerance for?



 

  * Which flaws are they aware of? Do they consciously work on them?



 

  * What view/belief are they most wrong about?



 

  * Their opinions on loyalty?



 

  * So you know their lawful/chaotic good/evil alignment. Do you want that to be a rule they function by for the entire work, or will they be challenged enough to shift into a different square?



 

  * Unless all of your characters have devoted a lot of time to puzzle out their philosophy, no one’s perfectly consistent. How are they hypocritical? Where do they contradict themself? Will they be challenged on it?



 

  * How does their personality present conflicts and challenges in their setting/story?




	11. Rule of Eleven

**Names (first/middle/last or first/nickname/last)** :

 **Positive qualities** :

 **Negative qualities** :

 **Neutral qualities** :

 **Skills** :

 **Things they are bad at** :

 **Favorite things** :

 **Things they dislike** :

 **Hobbies** :

 **Habits** :

 **Quirks** :

 **Beliefs (moral, religious, or personal)** :

 **Instincts (beyond those commonly felt - eg. an instinct to protect the weak, or to become passive-aggressive when insulted)** :

 **Important moments in their life** :

 **Unimportant moments in their life (funny stories, anecdotes they like to repeat, or small moments demonstrative of their character)** :

 **Important relationships in their life (at the beginning of your story)** :

 **Things they want or need** :

 **Things about them that changed before your story** :

 **Things about them that change during the story** :

 **Objects they own that are important to them** :


	12. Colors of the Twelve

**Red**  - What makes you angry?

Crimson - Have you ever been in war? If so, describe how it impacted you

Maroon - What are you most passionate about?

Imperial - Are you in any position of power or authority? 

Ruby - Would you consider yourself impulsive or reckless?

Chili - Do you like spicy foods?

Brick - What are some things you dislike?

Rose - Would you consider yourself a romantic person?

Redwood - How tall are you? 

Wine - What is your opinion on alcohol? (and does it exist in your world?) 

 **Orange**  - What are some of your comfort foods?

Spice - Do you like to cook? Do you cook often?

Tangerine - What is your favorite fruit?

Peach - Are you generally a more gentle and soft spoken person or a louder and rougher person? 

Squash - Do you live in an agricultural setting?  If so, are you a farmer or something of the sort? What kind of crops do you grow?

Amber - Do you wield any sort of superpower? If so, what is it?  

Honey - Have you ever considered marrying someone? What is your opinion on marriage in general? 

Sandstone - Who in your life has been the most healing for you?

Rust - Have you thought about becoming old? Can you become old? Are you scared of being old? What do you think about elders? 

Pumpkin - What is your favorite part of Autumn? (If that exists in your world)

Jumpsuit - Have you ever been arrested/ in trouble with authority?

Bronze - What is your favorite way to warm up when it’s cold 

 **Yellow**  - Are you an optimist or a pessimist? 

Dandelion - Would you consider yourself stubborn? 

Marigold - What types of flowers are in your setting? Do you have a favorite? 

Blonde - What is your hair color? do you like it?

Lemon - Are you more of a clean or dirty person?

Safety - What is the most traumatic experience in your life?

Gold - Would you consider yourself more rich or poor, in comparison to the world you live in?

Butterscotch - Is there candy in the world you live in? If so, do you have a favorite one? 

Daffodil - Do you like trying new things? What is something new you’d like to try?

Sunshine - Are you a more active or lazy person? 

 **Green**  - Was there ever a time in your life that you went through a period of growth? describe it. 

Juniper - What is the nature like in your setting? 

Shamrock - Do you believe in luck? If so, are you a generally lucky person?

Pine- If camping exists in your wold, have you gone camping? did you like it? do you go often?

Green tea - Does Tea it exist in your world?  If so do you like it, and which kind is your favorite? 

Fern - Would you enjoy running a flower shop? 

Seafoam - Are there bodies of water in your setting? Describe them if you can

Mint - Does Ice cream exist in your world? If so, what is your favorite Ice cream flavor? 

Laurel - Is there a major victory you’ve achieved in your life? if so, what is it? 

Emerald - If you could be immortal, would you want to be? 

Brunswick - Are you a person who is often jealous? what makes you jealous most often? 

Avocado - Are you a health nut or a fan of junkfood? 

Army - Do you have a fighting style? If so, what is it?

Olive - What is your Greek personality type? (sanguine, phlegmatic, choleric, or melancholic)

 **Blue**  - Are you a creative person? How do you like to be creative? 

Peacock - Are you a more flashy person, or do you like to blend in?

Sky - What is your favorite time of the day?

Arctic - Do you prefer warm or cool weather? 

Cerulean- What is your favorite way to cool down in hot weather?

Baby (blue) - Would you consider having children? If so, how many?

Periwinkle -  Would you consider yourself to be a good parent? what do you think a good parent should be? 

Denim - What is your fashion style?

Navy - have you ever been on a boat/sailing? does it exist in your world? did you enjoy it? 

Ultramarine - What is your favorite aquatic creature? (if they exist) 

Cobalt - Do you live in a world with freedom? Describe your opinion on the subject

Teal - What makes you feel most at peace? 

Turquoise - Are you good at communicating your feelings?   

Lapis - What is your opinion on religion and the afterlife? 

Aegean - Would you consider yourself a wise person? who do you look to for wisdom? 

 **Purple**  - Is there magic in your world? if so, describe how it works

Violet - What is your ideal date?

Lilac - How would someone win you over?

Lavender - what is a smell you really like? 

Royal - How do politics work in your world?

Eggplant - What’s the weirdest thing you’ve eaten?

Amethyst- What is your aesthetic?

Mauve - What makes you feel nostalgic? 

Magenta - What is your Zodiac sign? 

 **Pink**  - Are you currently in a relationship? if so, who is your partner? 

Watermelon - what are your favorite summer activities?  

Bubblegum - Are you a sassy or sarcastic person? 

Salmon - Do you have any health issues or physical disabilities? 

Blush - Do you have a crush on anyone? If so, who is it? 

Cotten candy - Would you say you have a sweet tooth?

Carnation - Are you comfortable with PDA? 

Rouge- Do you have an unpopular opinion? 

Pastel - Do you prefer pastel, bright, neon, or dark colors?

Coral - Do you have a strong moral code? What are some moral things that you feel strongly about?

Fuchsia - Are you a generally playful or goofy person? Who or what makes you feel playful or goofy? 

 **White**  - Do you consider yourself a good person? What’s the best thing you’ve ever done for somebody?

Snow - Have you ever seen snow? Do you like it? What do you like to do in the snow? 

Frost - What do you like to wear in cold weather?

Bone - When was the first time you ever witnessed death? How did it impact you?

Cotton - What do you like to wear for pajamas? 

Cream - Do you prefer Tea, Coffee, or Cocoa? (If your world has those things. If not, what sort of hot drinks do you have?)

Coconut - What would be your ideal vacation? 

Pearl - What do you look for in a romantic partner?

Parchment - Do you like to read or write? 

Lace - What would you name your child if you were to have one?

Porcelain - Do you consider yourself a delicate person? Do you fall apart easily? 

Salt - Would you consider yourself a mean person? What is it like to fight with you? 

Ghost- Are you easily scared? What scares you the most? 

Ivory - Do you play any musical instruments? If so, which ones and how well? 

Chiffon - Do you prefer a larger and cleaner environment, or a smaller and cozier one?

Alabaster - What is the most recognizable thing about you? What are people most likely to notice about you when they first meet you?

Egg-nog - Do you celebrate Christmas? If so, what traditions do you have? Which are your favorite?

Ecru - Do you have curly, wavy, or straight hair? 

 **Beige**  - What kind of foods do you eat when you’re bored?

Tan - What is your skin color? Do you like it, or do you wish you looked different?

Buttermilk - Do you prefer pancakes or waffles? (if those exist in your world)

Oatmeal - What is your usual breakfast?

Linen - What clothes do you wear to work?

Sugar cookie - What reminds you of your childhood? 

Sand - Have you ever been to a beach? If so, what’s your favorite thing to do at the beach? 

Hazel - What kind of folklore/myths/stories are told in your family/community?

Sepia - Do you have any hobbies? If so, what are they?

Buff - Would you consider yourself to be fit, fat, or skinny?

Latte - Do you like milk in your hot drinks? 

 **Brown** \- Where do you call home? 

Mocha - How do you like your coffee? (If you like coffee) 

Cinnamon - Which of the “Cinnamon Roll” memes fits you best? (looks like they could kill but is actually a cinnamon roll, looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you, looks like a cinnamon roll and is actually a cinnamon roll, looks like they could kill you and could actually kill you, or sinnamon roll)

Tawny - Cats or Dogs? (or any animal for that matter)

Hickory - How smart are you? Would you consider yourself more book smart or street smart?

Leather - How “basass” would you say you are?

Brunette - If you could change your hair color, what would you change it to? 

Gingerbread - What is your favorite holiday? 

Penny - If you could make a substantial living doing anything, what would you do?

Chocolate - Do you like chocolate? If so, what is your favorite way to eat it? 

Chestnut - Have you ever ridden an animal? If so, which one? 

Umber - Who do you call your friend? How many Friends do you have?

Carob - What do you look for in a friend? 

Cedar - How old are you? 

Caramel - How much does sugar affect you? 

Mahogany- What is your moral alignment? (Lawful good, Neutral good, Chaotic good, Lawful neutral, True neutral, Chaotic Neutral, Lawful evil, Neutral evil, Chaotic Evil)   

Peanut - Do you have any allergies? 

 **Grey/Gray** \- Introvert, Extrovert, or Ambivert? 

Shadow - What is your biggest regret? 

Silver - What do you imagine the future to be like? 

Graphite - Do you like to draw? If so, do you draw often? What do you like to draw?

Smoke - Have you ever taken any drugs? 

Fog - Was there ever a period in your life when you were confused and lost? how did you get out of it? 

Fossil - Do you have any older relatives other than your parents? If so, how many? Do you like them? 

Slate - If you could erase any memory from your life, would you do it? If so, which memory would you chose? 

Cloud - What do you spend the majority of your time thinking about? 

Ash - Is there something or someone from your past that you miss? 

Iron - Have you ever used a weapon? Do you own one? If so what is it?

 **Black**  - What is the darkest thing you’ve ever done? 

Ebony - Describe your family

Onyx - What are your nightmares most often about? 

Obsidian - Do you suffer from any mental disabilities? 

Spider - What irrational fears do you have? 

Charcoal - on a scale of one to ten how would you rate your survival skills? 

Soot - How hard do you work to achieve your goals? 

Midnight - Are you a night or morning person?

Raven - Can you fly? If not, do you ever dream about flying? 

Ink - write your autobiography in one sentence 


	13. Get to know Thriteen

**Personal**

  * 1)      Age?



 

  * 2)      Gender?



 

  * 3)      Romantic/Sexual Orientation?



 

  * 4)      Height?



 

  * 5)      Race?



 

  * 6)      What do they look like? (i.e, hair color, eye color, etc).



 

  * 7)      Any disabilities?



 

  * 8)      Is there a meaning to their name?



 

  * 9)      What makes them, them? 



 

  * 10)   What do they want to be when they grow up/what do they want to do with their lives?



 

**Family**

  * 11)   Do they have parents? What are they like and how do they act with their child(ren)?



 

  * 12)   Do they have siblings? How do they interact with them? If not, do they wish they had siblings?



 

  * 13)   Extended family? Do they see them often?



 

  * 14)   Do they like where they live? (Is it a safe place?)



 

  * 15)   Where do they live? Are they wealthy? Poor? Middle-Class?



 

  * 16)   Do they have a lot of expectations/pressure on them from family to do great?



 

  * 17)   Do they have pets?



 

  * 18)   Who do they look up to the most/are the closest to in their family?



 

  * 19)   This there anything special about their family?



 

  * 20)   Do they wish they lived in a different family/household?



 

**Friends**

  * 21)   Best Friend(s)?



 

  * 22)   Who was their first friend?



 

  * 23)   What is their friend group like?



 

  * 24)   Do they have a love/hate relationship with any of them?



 

  * 25)   Do they consider any of their friends to be like siblings?



 

  * 26)   Have they ever hurt a friend or lost one?



 

  * 27)   Do they have a crush on any of their friends?



 

  * 28)   Do they share classes with good friends?



 

  * 29)   Whom do they go to the most when they need a shoulder to cry on?



 

  * 30)   What would this person do without their friends in their lives?



 

**School**

  * 31)   What grade are they in? If they aren’t in school, how come?



 

  * 32)   Do/Did they like their teachers? Was there a good one? Bad one?



 

  * 33)   Do/Did they listen to their teachers or are/where they goofing off a lot?



 

  * 34)   Are/ Were they a good student grade wise?



 

  * 35)   Do/Did they need extra help?



 

  * 36)   What is/was their school like?



 

  * 37)   Do/Did they have bullies in school?



 

  * 38)   Have they ever gotten into a fight at school?



 

  * 39)   Have they ever done something stupid/embarrassing at school?



 

  * 40)   How far do they plan to go with school? If they dropped out, do they want to go back?



 

**Other**

  * 41)   Are they dating anyone? Do they want to date? Are they married? Divorced? 



 

  * 42)   What is their favorite hobby? Do they keep it a secret?



 

  * 43)   If they could have one thing in life, what would it be?



 

  * 44)   Do they work? If so, what is it? If not, are they looking for one or even want one?



 

  * 45)   Do they use social media?



 

  * 46)   Have they ever been in the hospital?



 

  * 47)   Do they believe in the supernatural, that there is more than the eye can see?



 

  * 48)   What do they do when they get angry, stressed, or upset?



 

  * 49)   Would they consider themselves as a good person, bad person, or morally grey?



 

  * 50)   Does this OC have any part of you in them? (I.e, personality traits, similar background, etc)




	14. Fourteenth Interview

  * \- What is your Full name? Include any maiden names, aliases, or nicknames.



 

  * \- When is your birthday? Do you know where you were born and at what time?



 

  * \- What is your star sign? Do you know your Chinese Zodiac too?



 

  * \- What is your earliest memory that you can remember?



 

  * \- Where was your childhood home? Was it more urban or rural?



 

  * \- How was your childhood in general? Did your parents treat you well? Did you have a lot of friends?



 

  * \- How was/is school? What is your favorite and least favorite subjects? What were your grades on average?



 

  * \- Did you have a best friend growing up? What was their name? Are you still in touch?



 

  * \- Were you in any cliques?



 

  * \- Best childhood memory you can recall?



 

  * \- Worst childhood memory you can recall?



 

  * \- Name an event in your childhood that has shaped you into the person you are today



 

  * \- What is the dumbest thing you have ever done to impress someone? Were they impressed or was it all for naught?



 

  * \- Did you ever have any sweethearts or lovers? Do you have a boy/girlfriend?



 

  * \- Are you a virgin?



 

  * \- Do you ever plan on getting married in your life? Do you want kids?



 

  * \- Would you rather have your own kids or adopt? How many kids would you want?



 

  * \- Do you think you'd be a protective parent or a relaxed parent?



 

  * \- How would you prefer to pass away? Surrounded by loved ones and at peace, or while doing something heroic?



 

  * \- Generally, how healthy are you? Do you get sick or injured easily or are you fit?



 

  * \- Have you ever been badly injured before?



 

  * \- What is the worst injury you have ever gotten? What was it and how did it happen? Were you ever close to death?



 

  * \- How many times have you been to the hospital/ doctor?
  * \- Have you ever had a concussion or brain injury? Have you ever had amnesia?



 

  * \- What was the worst illness you ever contacted? Do you know what it was? How long were you sick?



 

  * \- Ever had any extended hospital stays? What for?



 

  * \- Have you ever had to give yourself or someone else emergency first aid? What happened?



 

  * \- Are you employed? Where do you work and who do you work for? What do you do?



 

  * \- Are you happy with your current job?



 

  * \- Did you have any previous jobs? What were they and what did you do?



 

  * \- Most dangerous thing you have ever done?



 

  * \- Do you consider yourself a more active person or a more relaxed person?



 

  * \- What is your dream come true? How about your worst nightmare?



 

  * \- What is the biggest and most important goal you have set for yourself?



 

  * \- How persistent would you say you are? How much does it take to get you to give up on a task?



 

  * \- Would you surrender yourself to your enemies or fight to the very end?



 

  * \- When do you usually do your shopping? What is currently on your shopping list?



 

  * \- Top three things on your wishlist?



 

  * \- Currently, what is something you want but do not need?



 

  * \- Do you like shopping? What is your favorite thing to shop for?



 

  * \- What is the most expensive thing you have purchased? Was it worth it?



 

  * \- What would you do if you were suddenly given one billion dollars out of the blue?



 

  * \- What would you describe your style of clothing as?



 

  * \- Do you have any hobbies? Name all of them if you can.



 

  * \- Do you like and appreciate art? What is your favorite piece of artwork?



 

  * \- Do you like music? What is your favorite style of music?



 

  * \- Have you ever seen any musicals? What is your favorite?



 

  * \- What are your top three favorite animals? What would you say your "Patronus" or "Spirit Animal" is?



 

  * \- What are your top three favorite colors?



 

  * \- What is your favorite season? Do you prefer hotter or colder weather? Do you like snow at all?



 

  * **\- What kind of flavors do you prefer:**  Sweet, Sour, Bitter, Spicy, Dry, or Umami (savory meat taste)?



 

  * \- Can you cook at all?



 

  * \- What is your favorite dish? Can you prepare it? Do you have the recipe handy?



 

  * \- What is your favorite fruit and vegetable?



 

  * \- What is your favorite dessert? What is your favorite type of candy/treat?



 

  * \- What is the best thing you have ever had the opportunity to eat? What is the worst?



 

  * \- Do you like to drink tea or coffee? Any favorite flavors?



 

  * \- Describe your sense of humor.



 

  * \- What is one thing you are justly proud of?



 

  * \- Do you have any religious beliefs? If not, have you ever been to a church service?



 

  * \- What would you say is the worst thing someone has done to you? What is the meanest thing someone has ever said to you?



 

  * \- What is the worst thing you have done to someone? What is the meanest thing you have said to anyone?



 

  * \- Share the latest entry in your diary/journal.



 

  * \- What is the most precious thing you own? Is it valuable at all?



 

  * \- Talk about someone you know. It can be someone you either like or dislike.



 

  * \- FREE QUESTION



 


	15. Family Fifteen

1\. Are you close with your family? Why/why not?

  
2\. What size family do you have? Big or small? Do you wish it were bigger/smaller? Why?

  
3\. Who in your family are you closest to? Who are you least close to? Why?

  
4\. What sort of traditions exists only in your family? Are you comfortable with these? Do you like involving yourself in them, or do you wish they did not happen?

  
5\. Do you believe in the family over the individual, or do you think the individual matters more than the family?

  
6\. Does your family have a motto or an inherent defining belief? What is it? Do you believe in it?

  
7\. How do you define what a family is? Blood relatives? An entire community? People you just met? People you’ve always known? Can you join a family? Can you ever leave a family? Can you be cast out from a family? Is this a punishment? 

  
8\. Do you wish to be part of a family? Do you wish to make your own or join someone else’s? How important is family to you?


	16. Blast in the past

**1\. Where are they from?**

a

 

**2\. Where do they live now?  
**

a

**3\. Do they like their homeland more than the current one?  
**

a

**4\. Does their family live back in their homeland?  
**

**a**

**5\. Do they get along with family members?  
**

**a**

**6\. What’s their family like? Big? Small? Remarkable members?  
**

**a**

**7\. Do their childhood friends live in their hometown? If so do they still interact?  
**

**a**

**8\. Do they have favorite place/s back home?  
**

**a**

**9\. Do they miss home a lot?  
**

**a**

**10\. What is their homeland house like? Where is it placed? What does it look like?  
**

**a**

**11\. Do they love their old home more than their current one?  
**

**a**

**12\. Best memory back at home?  
**

**a**

**13\. Traditions? Holidays?  
**

**a**

**14\. What do their family members/friends back home think of them now? Are they proud?  
**

**a**

**15.What was their childhood like?  
**

**a**

**16\. Worst memory at home?  
**

**a**

**17\. Do they have pets back home? How many?  
**

**a**

**18\. What do they like most about their homeland?  
**

**a**

**19\. Would they go back to live there if they could?  
**

**a**

**20\. What do they hate about their homeland?  
**

**a**

**21\. Important events that took place there?  
**

**a**

**22\. Current home >Old home? Ad/disadvantages?  
**

**a**

**23\. Any other details you want to add?**

**a**


	17. Sibling questions

1\. **How many do they have?**

 

2\. **Are they all blood related?**

 

3\. **Are any not blood related or related because of a marriage?**  

 

4\. **Does your OC have a good relationship with all of them?**

 

5\. **Did their relationship change over time?**

 

6\. **Do they like their siblings?**

 

7\. **Are they mortal enemies or partners in crime?**

 

8\. **Do they have opposing philosophies?**

 

9\. **Who is the oldest?**

 

10\. **Who is the youngest?**

 

11\. **Who is the favorite?**

 

12\. **Who is the least favorite?**

 

13\. **Who had the best things?**

 

14\. **Who always gets first pick?**

 

15\. **Is the older sibling protective? If your character is the older sibling, are THEY protective?**

 


	18. Growing Up

1\. **What was the name of the street they lived on?**

 

2\. **Did they have neighbors? If so, who were they?**

 

3\. **Did they have any particularly bad neighbors, and what did they do?**

 

4\. **Were they close with their neighbors?**

 

5\. **Did they attend school? If so, what was the name of the school?**

 

6\. **If they went to school, did they enjoy it?**

 

7\. **Who was their closest friend when they were younger?**

 

8\. **Do they still keep in contact with childhood friends?**

 

9\. **Do they continue any odd traditions they learned as a child?**

 

10\. **Are they still a child physically, or are they an adult now?**

 

11\. **Are they still a child mentally, or are they mature now?**

 

12\. **What were their favorite holidays growing up? Has this changed with age?**

 

13\. **Did they get along well with their parents?**

 

14\. **Did they get along well with their relatives?**

 

15\. **What was their childhood house like?**

 

16\. **Is their childhood home still standing?**

 

17\. **Who was their childhood hero, and why?**

 

18\. **Did they have a considerably good upbringing or a bad one?**

 

19\. **Did they want to be a hero or a villain when they were little?**

 

20\. **What was their favorite thing to eat growing up?**

 


	19. Sickness

1\. **Have they ever broken a bone?**

 

2\. **What's the sickest they've ever been?**

 

3\. **Do they cope well with being bedbound?**

 

4\. **Are they easy to take care of?**

 

5\. **Do they prefer solitude when they're sick?**

 

6\. **What is their go-to remedy for an upset stomach?**

 

7\. **How do they feel after vomiting? Better? Worse?**

 

8\. **How do they feel about doctors/hospital?**

 

9\. **Do they usually get sweats or chills when sick?**

 

10\. **Do they get motion sickness?**

 

11\. **How do they cope with being sick if they're alone?**

 

12\. **Do they run themselves into the ground when sick?**

 

13\. **Do they get emotional when sick?**

 

14\. **Have they ever fainted?**

 

15\. **Have they ever had a black eye?**

 

16\. **Do they get injured frequently?**

 

17\. **How is their immune system?**

 

18\. **Do they prefer to be near the toilet, or lying in bed with a basin when they're sick to their stomach?**

 

19\. **Do they dry heave after vomiting?**

 

20\. **Are there any tell-tale signs that they're feeling unwell?**

 

21\. **Are they stubborn about going to work/school when ill?**

 

22\. **Would they prefer to take medicine, or avoid it?**

 

23\. **Do they admit they're injured/ill easily?**

 

24\. **Do they sleep too much or too little when sick?**

 

25\. **Have they ever gotten injured from a fight?**

 


	20. General Knowledge

1\. **How many different places have they lived?**

 

2\. **What is their dream vacation?**

 

3\. **What is their favorite color?**

 

4\. **What is their favorite book?**

 

5\. **Have they ever cheated on anyone before?**

 

6\. **Have they ever been cheated on?**

 

7\. **How many partners have they had?**

 

8\. **What is their favorite food?**

 

9\. **Are they a liar? Are they _good_ at lying?**

 

10\. **Introvert or Extrovert?**

 

11\. **Have they ever been arrested and why?**

 

12\. **Who would they sacrifice their life for?**

 

13\. **What are their spending habits?**

 

14\. **Do they like hot or cold temperatures better?**

 

15\. **Are they religious?**

 

16\. **If they could describe themselves in one sentence, what would they say?**

 

17\. **Do they have any overused catchphrases?**

 

18\. **What makes them laugh?**

 

19\. **Have they ever lost anyone close to them? How did it affect them?**

 

20\. **Do they have a fast reaction time, or slow?**

 

21\. **How do they react to praise?**

 

22\. **How do they react to criticism?**

 

23\. **Are they indoorsy or outdoorsy?**

 

24\. **What are their biggest pet peeves?**

 

25\. **Do they have any type of handicaps? How do they manage them?**

 


	21. Oddish Asks

**How do they respond to having a song stuck in their head? Does that happen to them often?**

  
How do they feel about confronting their friends when issues arise?

  
When speaking to themselves in their mind, how do they refer to themselves?

  
Do they enjoy wearing socks/stockings when they aren’t wearing shoes?

  
Do they have any unappealing habits (ex: picking their nose, hawking loogies)?

  
How do they cope with losing a game?

  
How do they cope with losing an argument?

  
How do they cope with losing a friend?

  
How do they cope with losing a lover?

  
Do they enjoy sitting on countertops?

  
How expressive is their face? Are they easy to read?

  
How do they deal with experiencing physical pain?

  
Are they easily insulted?

  
Would they prefer to act or react?

  
How would they respond to performing on stage?

  
Would they ever wear perfume or cologne? When? What would the scent be?

  
Could their personality or interests be considered “flighty?” Do they change their mind/interests often?

  
Do they daydream? Of what?

  
What is the most inappropriate thing they have ever done in public?

  
What was their favorite toy as a child?

  
What was their favorite way to play as a child (ex: playing pretend, playing games with rules like tag,)?

  
How do the sneeze (ex: loudly, quietly, openly, into their elbow, hold the sneeze in)?

  
When engaged in an irritating conversation, how do they conduct themselves?

  
What words make them cringe?

  
How do they feel in large crowds?

  
Would they ever spend an afternoon in a library? What section would they spend the most time in?

  
Do they find it difficult to try new foods?

  
If a friend asked them to taste something and it turned out to be unpleasant, how would they handle it?

  
Do they wear underwear?

  
Can they pee in front of other people?

  
What story gave them nightmares as a child?

  
How would they respond to being handed an infant?

  
How would they respond to being asked to watch over a child for an afternoon?

  
Do they enjoy climbing trees?

  
In which of their own skill sets do they have the most confidence? Why?

  
Do they enjoy receiving compliments? How do they respond to it?

  
How often are they the one to initiate physical contact?

  
Do they prefer salty or sweet things?

  
Do they get the urge to jump from high places?

  
Have they ever written a dirty letter and actually sent it?

  
How would they describe their love life?

  
How would they describe their sex life?

  
Do they hide objects? What and where?

  
What are their reasons for getting up in the morning (outside of achieving their main goal)?

  
Who is their greatest confidant? Who confides in them?

  
What is something they’ve always wanted to do, but know they shouldn’t?

  
Is there someone whose laugh makes them laugh as well?

  
How festive are they on holidays?

  
How would they respond to their ears ringing for an extended period of time?

  
How likely is it that they would be the first to point out a full moon or a beautiful sunset?

 


	22. Psychology edition

1: What do they feel it is important to be talented at?

 

  
2: Do they adapt easily to changes in life or do they have a hard time getting accustomed?

 

  
3: Do they struggle with any type of addictions?

 

  
4: How do they behave typically under severe stress?

 

  
5: What calms them down the best under severe stress?

 

  
6: Do they have an unrealistic view of some area of their life or worldview?

 

  
7: What do they hate and like about themselves?

 

  
8: What do they hate and appreciate in others?

 

  
9: What maladaptive behavioral models in their personality do they have to struggle with the most?

 

  
10: What type of people do they idolize the most?

 

  
11: What makes them feel the most guilt in their life?

 

  
12: Are they mature or immature for their age?

 

  
13: How independent are they for their age and life situation?

 

  
14: Where and what do they seek most typically comfort from?

 

 

15: Are they afraid of confrontation or do they seek to lay things down on open?

 

  
16: How openly do they show their emotions?

 

  
17: What do they do when they’re dealing with intense emotional pain?

 

  
18: What aspect of their personality or essence do other people usually have a problem with?

 

  
19: Is there anything others often admire about them?

 

  
20: Do other people have misconceptions about some parts of their personality?

 

  
21: How much of an attention seeker are they?

 

  
22: Do they believe in something supernatural or not scientifically proven?

 

  
23: Do they have a criminal record?

 

  
24: Do they have any sexual deviances or kinks?

 

  
25: How do they see their own value in comparison to other people?

 

  
26: Do they live in self-denial about anything?

 

  
27: What do they think about the concept of love?

 

  
28: Are they loyal or more prone to take advantage of people close to them?

 

  
29: Are they wild/reckless or do they tend to stay on the safe side inside their comfort zone?

 

  
30: What could make them cry?

 

 


	23. Psychology edition pt.2

1: **What’s their biggest insecurity and how would they react if someone pointed it out to them?**

 

2: **If they want to buy a firearm, what it might be for?**

 

3: **Do they behave differently around different people, if so with whom and how?**

 

4: **Would they want to involve themselves in humanitarian work? If yes, then for what? If not, then why not?**

 

5: **How would they generally react to someone being verbally abusive towards them for no apparent reason?**

 

6: **Do they have a realistic image of their own intelligence?**

 

7: **Do they have any irrational phobias?**

 

8: **How is their relationship with their parents?**

 

9: **Do they feel a pressure to achieve or are they content and calm with doing what they can at the moment?**

 

10: **Do they guard their emotions by being tough? If not how would they?**

 

11: **How would they react to hearing they’re adopted?**

 

12: **What is one of the most primary things they feel that is missing from their life?**

 

13: **What kind of situations do they avoid the most?**

 

14: **If they get into a fight with their best friend, would they wait for their friend to make up with them, or would they try to make up with their friend?**

 

15: **Do they consider themselves a good person?**

 

16: **Are they good at giving others validation of their feelings and making them feel understood?**

 

17: **Do they suffer from any mental health issues?**

 

18: **What kind of intrapersonal values do they have? (values about their self, what makes them feel like a valid person)**

 

19: **What boosts their confidence the most?**

 

20: **Do they hurt others often unintentionally? If yes, how?**

 

21: **Do they hurt others often intentionally? If yes, how?**

 

22: **How do they usually show affection? Are they openly romantic or more restricted with their affectionate emotions?**

 

23: **Do they tend to hide something about their personality/essence when meeting new people? If yes, what?**

 

24: **How would they react if they got humiliated by someone in a group of people?**

 

25: **How would they process the grief caused by the death of a loved one?**

 

26: **What is the most intense thing they have been battling with?**

 

27: **Do they practice any kind of escapism? If yes, what kind?**

 

28: **How would they react if a bully stole their lunch money in high school?**

 

29: **How do they behave in the face of a conflict?**

 

30: **What makes them defensive quickest?**

 


	24. Character Development

Does your character have siblings or family members in their age group? Which one are they closest with?

 

  
What is/was your character’s relationship with their mother like?

 

  
What is/was your character’s relationship with their father like?

 

  
Has your character ever witnessed something that fundamentally changed them? If so, does anyone else know?

 

  
On an average day, what can be found in your character’s pockets?

 

  
Does your character have recurring themes in their dreams?

 

  
Does your character have recurring themes in their nightmares?

 

  
Has your character ever fired a gun? If so, what was their first target?

 

  
Is your character’s current socioeconomic status different than it was when they were growing up?

 

  
Does your character feel more comfortable with more clothing, or with less clothing?

 

  
In what situation was your character the most afraid they’ve ever been?

 

  
In what situation was your character the most calm they’ve ever been?

 

  
Is your character bothered by the sight of blood? If so, in what way?

 

  
Does your character remember names or faces easier?

 

  
Is your character preoccupied with money or material possession? Why or why not?

 

  
Which does your character idealize most: happiness or success?

 

  
What was your character’s favorite toy as a child?

 

  
Is your character more likely to admire wisdom, or ambition in others?

 

  
What is your character’s biggest relationship flaw? Has this flaw destroyed relationships for them before?

 

  
In what ways does your character compare themselves to others? Do they do this for the sake of self-validation, or self-criticism?

 

  
If something tragic or negative happens to your character, do they believe they may have caused or deserved it, or are they quick to blame others?

 

  
What does your character like in other people?

 

  
What does your character dislike in other people?

 

  
How quick is your character to trust someone else?

 

  
How quick is your character to suspect someone else? Does this change if they are close with that person?

 

  
How does your character behave around children?

 

  
How does your character normally deal with confrontation?

 

  
How quick or slow is your character to resort to physical violence in a confrontation?

 

  
What did your character dream of being or doing as a child? Did that dream come true?

 

  
What does your character find repulsive or disgusting?

 

  
Describe a scenario in which your character feels most comfortable.

 

  
Describe a scenario in which your character feels most uncomfortable.

 

  
In the face of criticism, is your character defensive, self-deprecating, or willing to improve?

 

  
Is your character more likely to keep trying a solution/method that didn’t work the first time, or immediately move on to a different solution/method?

 

  
How does your character behave around people they like?

 

  
How does your character behave around people they dislike?

 

  
Is your character more concerned with defending their honor, or protecting their status?

 

  
Is your character more likely to remove a problem/threat, or remove themselves from a problem/threat?

 

  
Has your character ever been bitten by an animal? How were they affected (or unaffected)?

 

  
How does your character treat people in service jobs?

 

  
Does your character feel that they deserve to have what they want, whether it be material or abstract, or do they feel they must earn it first?

 

  
Has your character ever had a parental figure who was not related to them?

 

  
Has your character ever had a dependent figure who was not related to them?

 

  
How easy or difficult is it for your character to say “I love you?” Can they say it without meaning it?

 

  
What does your character believe will happen to them after they die? Does this belief scare them?

 

 


	25. Reveal more than you think

Do they sleep with a stuffed animal? If they have multiple, who’s the favorite?

 

  
Can they take care of a plant? What about a pet? What about a child?

 

  
Ask them to describe their love interest.

 

  
Do they look good in red?

 

  
Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech! Will they give one, and what about?

 

  
Who will they take advice from, no matter what it is? Who won’t they take advice from, no matter what it is?

 

  
Describe them in three words. Now let them describe themselves in three words.

 

  
Do complex puzzles intrigue or frustrate them?

 

  
Do they empathize with non-sentient things (dolls, plants, books…)?

 

  
What age do they most want to be right now?

 

  
They’ve won the lottery. Spend, or save?

 

  
Do they like romance in the books they read (or in the book they’re in)?

 

  
Name one thing their parents taught them.

 

  
Would they agree with the term ‘guilty pleasure’? Do they have any?

 

  
What would they consider a waste of time– other than school or work?

 

  
If money wasn’t a limit, what would they wear?

 

  
Do they like children?

 

  
Kissing: tongue or no tongue?

 

  
Do they study before tests? Practice before job interviews?

 

  
What do they like that nobody else does?

 

  
What would it take for them to break up with someone? What would be the last straw?

 

  
Do they like being called pet names? Do they call other people pet names? What’s their go-to?

 

  
Stability or novelty?

 

  
Honesty or charity?

 

  
Safety or possibility?

 

  
Talent or effort?

 

  
Forgiveness or vengeance (or…)?

 

  
Would they date a fixer-upper?

 

  
What recurring dreams do they have?

 

  
What would they do if they knew it would be forgiven?

 

 


End file.
